


Hajime x Blackened! Reader

by soxeriety



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, fluff kind of, jdidnxYEhxyRYHE#I, trash angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxeriety/pseuds/soxeriety
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Hajime x Blackened! Reader

I nervously shook as Hajime went over the case. This is it, isn't it? There's no way I can try to throw them off. 

Maybe I did deserve this.

Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer. Gone. 

and her death is on me. 

"y/n...why?"

"yeah..I killed her. it was me."

Hajime shook his head in disbelief. "No.."

"What a beautiful murder, Y/n! I wish I helped you with it!" Nagito grinned, his eyes becoming swirling vortexes.

I lowered my head in shame. 

I promised him we would get out together.

!! Class Trial End !!

Hajime hates me. He has to. I killed Chiaki. He loved her.

ʜE ʟᴏVᴇᴅ..ʜᴇR.

"Y/n." consoled Hajime, walking over to me.

I couldn't meet his eyes. I can't. He hates me. I screwed it up for everyone. This is my fault-

"Hajime...I'm-" I let out a gasp as I felt his arms around me.

What . . . ?

I felt an emotion other than fear for the first time in hours. No, days.

I let out a sob as I threw my hands around him.

I felt..safe, warm, happy. and all because of him.

love is such a curious thing.


End file.
